A Crazy Boring Day
by Mio-Tachibana
Summary: Mainly just a crazy boring day on destiny islands


Me: Okay. This story takes place 2 years after Sora and his friends return to Destiny Islands :)  
Kairi and Sora have already kissed ^_^ Riku is in a bad mood =] And Kairi is going to beat the crap outta Sora. ^-^ And Sora will be going to the hospital later on. :)

Sora: Why do I have to go to the hospital? _

Me: Because I said so! ^-^

Sora: Why con't Riku go insted? _

Riku: Shut up Sora! I'm not going to the hospital! I'm going to put YOU in the hospital! :/

Kairi: No I'm suppost to put him in the hospital! _

Riku: Hey I'm his best friend! So I should get to do it! :|

Kairi: Well I'm his girl friend! Girl friend beats best friend! =]

Me: Shut up! DX

Riku: Why should we?

Me: Shut up or you dont get any pudding later on! ^_^

Kairi, Sora, and Riku: Okay... We be good...

Me: Works everytime... ^-^ So anyways here's my fanfic enjoy :)

A Crazy Boring Day "Hmm... I'm bored" Kairi said with a sigh. "Me too." Riku announced. Sora was on the farther side of the beach. Deep in thought "Hey Sora! Why are you all the way over there?" Kairi yelled so Sora could hear her. "What?" Sora said as he came out of his trance-like state. "I said 'Why are you all the way over there?' We don't bite." Kairi said with a giggle. "Speak for yourself I'm in a pretty bad mood." Riku said in a serious voice. Kairi rolled her eyes at Riku. "So Sora you going to come over here?" Kairi said cheerfully. Sora just staired at the waves crashing on the shore. "Fine. I'll come over there." Kairi said while standing up. "Oh so your going to leave me here to be bored by myself?" Riku asked as he face Kairi. "No silly." Kairi said with a smile. Riku stood up and he and Kairi began to walk over to Sora. Riku sat down beside Sora as Kairi walked over to Sora. "Hello? Anybody home?" Kairi said while waving her hand in front of Soras' face. Sora said nothing as he continued to stare at the waves. 'Gosh Kairi is so annoying!' Sora thought to himself. "What?" Kairi snapped. "What's Wrong Kai?" Riku asked "Didnt you hear that?" Kairi said in anger and confusion.  
"Uh Hear What?" Riku asked while he gave her a confused look. "Never mind." Kairi said as she sat down on the other side of Sora.  
'Whats with her?' Sora asked himself in his head. Kairi just sat, and staired at the sun, as it was starting to set. 'Why did I kiss her?'  
Sora thought. Kairis' face began to show anger. 'I bet Slephie is a better kisser.' Sora kept on thinking to himself. Kairi began to show more anger in her face. 'Wait I bet Yuffie is way better than both of them.' Sora thought as he started to smile. 'Hmm... Wonder how good of a kisser Riku is.' Soras' smile got bigger as he looked over at Riku 'Gosh he is so hot.' Kairi then snapped "Sora you son of a keyblade wielder! I hope you go straight to The World That Never Was!" Kairi yelled at Sora. Sora did nothing but sit there in shock.  
"Kairi what's gotten into you?" Riku yelled at Kairi. "Me? Sora is the one thinking about kissing other girls!" Kairi yelled back at Riku "Kairi I think you are being paranoi-" Riku was cut off by Kairi "He was also thinking about how hot you were! And wondering about how good of a kisser you are!" Kairi said as she gave Riku a serious look. "Sora! Is that true?" Riku yelled. Sora said nothing he just sat there in shock. 'How could she hear my thoughts!' Sora thought to himself. Riku gave Sora a death stare "So it is true!" Riku yelled. "Uhh.. Ummm.."  
Was all Sora could get past his lips. Kairi completly snapped. And SMACK! right at Sora's face. "Owww!" Sora screamed. "Shut up you- you.. DUSK!" Kairi yelled as she gave him a punch in the head. "Take that!" Kairi yelled "OUCH!" Riku said while watching Sora get beat up by the redhead "Umm.. Kairi.. I think you've hurt him enough." Riku said while looking at Kairi. Kairi turned to face Riku. "I say when it's enough!" Kairi yelled then went back to punching Sora. . . . . . . . . 1 hour later . . . . . . . . . . "Okay I'm done." Kairi said in an accomplished voice. She then ran over to where Riku was. "That was fun!" Kairi said while smiling. "Oww... ow! ow!" Sora yelled while he tried to stand. Then he fell down onto the sand and passed out. THE END

Me: Umm.. I have no idea what possessed me to write this. ^-^

Riku: I do. You were extremly bored!

Me: Hmm.. Yeah that's probably it! hahah. :)

Sora: Ow... Ow.. Ow.. *Falls* OW! DX

Kairi: Sora quit being clumsy! _

Me: Hahah XD

Sora: Its... Ow.. Not.. Ow.. Funny.. *Falls again* OWW!  
Me: Hmm.. Yeah it totally is. ^-^

Riku and Kairi: HAHAHAHA It Is! :D

Me: Okay you two get clumsy here to the hospital. ^_^

Kairi and Riku: Awww :(

Me: And when you get back I'll give you your pudding ^-^

Kairi and Riku: Yay! :D

Me: But first say goodbyez to the peoplez :)

Kairi: BuhBye. :) *Walks out the door*

Riku: See ya. *Fallows Kairi* 


End file.
